The Pilot and Feasibility Program provides annual funds for the support of four diabetes related research projects. The goal of the program is to support small research projects by new investigators (who have little or no independent research support) or established investigators who are turning to diabetes research for the first time. Normally two new projects are initiated each year. In August there is a university wide solicitation of proposals. These proposals are reviewed by four individuals, two internal to Vanderbilt and two external to the institution. The proposals and critiques are evaluated by the PIF Review Group (equivalent to an NIH study section) and each proposal is assigned a priority score. The proposals and priority scores are then presented to the DRTC Advisory Committee (equivalent to the NIH Council) for a funding decision. Support for a second year of research is only given when satisfactory work is completed in year one and if support for the project has not been obtained in the interim. The success rate of this program, measured either by the number of investigators who remain involved in diabetes research (70%), or who convert their P/F study into a nationally awarded, peer-reviewed grant, is high (>50%). This is particularly true for the last 10 years (approximately 75%).